


Windowsill

by RemixConstellation



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Is King, First Kisses, Flower Crowns, Known magic, M/M, Mordred is 16, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemixConstellation/pseuds/RemixConstellation
Summary: There’s a boy beneath Merlin’s windowsill; one with liquid eyes. He is there most mornings, singing his solemn lullabies and weaving his crowns of milkweed and hemlock. Merlin watches him, as he has every day since the boy survived the fever that wiped out half the lower town. Mordred glances up at him, water-eyes intense and raging. Like he knows what Merlin has done.





	Windowsill

There’s a boy beneath Merlin’s windowsill; one with liquid eyes. He is there most mornings, singing his solemn lullabies and weaving his crowns of milkweed and hemlock. Merlin watches him, as he has every day since the boy survived the fever that wiped out half the lower town. Mordred glances up at him, water-eyes intense and raging. Like he knows what Merlin has done. 

Merlin closes his window, draws the curtains and bathes his room in darkness. Still the boy continues his song, low and mournful and soft. No one else survived the fever. No one really should’ve. Merlin’s not entirely sure how Mordred managed. Not even his magic was strong enough to overwrite the high temperatures in the boy. 

Even now, when he peeks past the solid curtains, he can see the flush in the boy’s neck, high on his cheeks as well. 

“Is he still there, beneath your window Merlin?” Arthur’s voice rings across the stone, surprising Merlin, who turn and about brings down the curtains with him.

“I can’t get the blast boy to go away.” He grouses.

Arthur snorts as he begins piling parchments on Merlin’s desk. “He’s smitten with you. Sees you as some holy healer.” Arthur pauses, studies Merlin with intense eyes. “He’s a miracle, that boy. I know how hard you and Gaius tried.”  _ What laws you both broke. _ “Only he survived. I wonder why that is?” 

Merlin shrugs half heartedly, flipping through new legislature. “S’pose his people must’ve had something similar. He had some sort of immunity built up. Not much, but enough to keep him going.”

Arthur nods. “Right. Certainly.”

“He weaves me crowns of milkweed and hemlock, Arthur. What an odd thing to gift me.” Merlin knows the power of those plants; Gaius keeps them locked away. 

But Arthur is no scholar when it comes to medicines. “He’s miserable, because you ignore him. But he has hope despite that misery. Although, he also thinks you’ll be the death of him. Could come from the misery you create in him.”

“He’s so young, Arthur. Too young to know his heart.” Merlin sighs, and it feels as though the whole castle sighs with him. 

Arthur simply rolls his eyes. He places a heavy hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “He’s no younger than you where, when you left your mother’s home for Camelot.”

Arthur leaves him then. Makes him ponder what a strange turn his life has taken since he’d abandoned his small village. He sneaks a look out the window, and Mordred is still there, watching as though he knew the conversation happening in side. Merlin locks eyes with him and Mordred stops singing. His fingers move quickly. Merlin has to step back to avoid being smacked in the face with the flower-circlet. When he leans back over, Mordred is gone. 

Mordred avoids Merlin’s window for a fortnight. It’s strangely discomforting. As upsetting as his presence had originally been. It worries him so much, he seeks Arthur out. 

“I’ve not seen the boy since you complained about him last.” Arthur says, exasperated. “I rather thought you’d be delighted to be rid of him!” 

Merlin hasn’t the time to respond, already tearing past the king through the castle. He knocks over several people in his haste towards a tiny little hovel in the lower town. He knows which hut he’s searching for. Special built to include a window with a low sitting bench. He skids to a halt when he sees dark curls hanging off the edge, just outside the window.  

“So you’re alive, are you?” He says, keeping his temper at bay.

Mordred opens liquid eyes. “Thought you’d appreciate some space.”

“Yes, well,” Merlin hesitates, “I’d still like to know you’re alive. I spent a lot of time making sure you stayed that way.” 

The boy doesn’t move from his strange perch. “Why is that, Merlin. Since you can’t seem to bear my presence.” 

“That is far from true and you know it.” Merlin snaps. 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Mordred says. He crawls over the ledge until he’s standing in front of Merlin. “I’d wager you’re sad I’m standing here.” 

Merlin scowls at him. “What gave you a nonsense idea like that.”

“You never spend anytime with me anymore.” Mordred looks every bit his sixteen years in that moment, and his pout breaks Merlin’s heart.

Merlin steps forward and follows the impulse that has him cupping Mordred’s face. “I’ve just been busy, you know. Arthur needs a lot of counseling for one raised to be king.”

Mordred pushes him away. “You think I’m nothing but a child and you don’t want to be seen with me.” 

Merlin shrugs. “Mordred, you  _ are  _ a boy. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be seen with you. That I don’t…” he weighs his words carefully. “That I don’t care for you.” 

Mordred surges forward, slams his face into Merlin’s. As far as first kisses go, it’s sloppy and clumsy and wet. Mordred’s hands awkwardly rest on Merlin’s shoulders, and Merlin’s hang limply at his side. It takes them a moment to figure it out, for Merlin to settle his on Mordred’s sharp waist and for Mordred to tangle his in Merlin’s hair. Then they are a gentle blending of breaths, a faint caressing of tongues. 

They break apart when a cart’s wheels echo just up from where they are. 

“I’ve miss you beneath my windowsill.” Merlin says quietly. 

Mordred’s eyes are dark. “Is that where you’d have me stay?”

Merlin shakes his head. “I’d rather not have to look that far down to see you.”


End file.
